BlueEyed Beauty
by BetherdyBabe
Summary: Established McKeller Oneshot. A sweet little moment for the happy couple I couldn't get out of my mind.


**Disclaimer: MGM owns everything**

**Lyrics from www (dot) yoursonglyrics (dot) com. Song by Colbie Caillat.**

* * *

"Jennifer, are you ready for lunch?" Rodney called across the infirmary to the love of his life sitting in front of a computer monitor. After looking around the infirmary and seeing no one, he figured she offered to take the lunch shift. The vacant-minded doctor continued to stare at the screen fixatedly and looked as though she was in her own world. Thinking they could grab a quick lunch from the line and bring it back, he hooked his thumb over his shoulder towards the door and tried again. "They've got turkey and gravy with mashed potatoes. Are you listening? Jennifer?" Striding across the infirmary in a few easy steps, he reached out a hand to touch her shoulder.

Her head whipped around sending hair twirling about her face. The young American smiled upon recognition and dug around in her pocket retrieving a small pink music player. She then reached up to each ear to pull out her ear buds.

"Oh, so that's why you didn't hear me. I was beginning to think you picked up a few of my less than endearing habits. Getting wrapped up in work is one that could definitely have rubbed off on you," he grinned widely.

Her smile slowly curled into a smirk as she replied, "You can keep yours, I have enough of my own."

"Uh-huh, and I'm going to tell everyone in my department what a great job they're doing," the Canadian replied while crossing his arms over the back of her chair.

"What? You don't believe me?" the young woman cocked an eyebrow to keep from laughing.

"I'll believe you the day Kavanagh says something nice about someone other than himself. What were you listening to anyway?"

Jennifer glanced up at him and slid her eyes back to the monitor and pecked at a few keys. "Nothing really, just a few select favorites."

Rodney reached past her shoulder to grab the IPod on her lap. Jennifer tried to reclaim the player, but Rodney pulled it too far away from her hands as he raised the buds to his ears. He stuck them in just as the refrain started playing.

_I've been spending all my time just thinking about you. I don't know what to do; I think I'm falling for you. I've been waiting all my life and now I've found you. I don't know what to do; I think I'm falling for you._

Jennifer's cheeks deepened several shades for she knew _exactly_ what song was playing. She also knew what was coming next so the young woman leaned back in her chair and decided to simply relax and enjoy the inevitably embarrassing show.

The astrophysicist glanced over at her with a smile tempting to form upon his lips. His thumb circled the small musical device as he flipped through the songs at a pace only he could achieve, but his bright eyes widened when the name of the file playing slid across the screen.

"Blue-eyed beauty? You named a playlist after…" the genius scientist gave it a moment's thought, "…me?"

"Yes," she whispered meekly while blushing deeper still and turning her head to the side ignoring his piercing gaze.

The confident man reached down and tugged her out of the seat to press against him. His arms wrapped around her upper body tightly as he held her close. The medical doctor rested her head against his chest while he rested his chin lightly on top of her silky hair. A slight rumble could be felt when he said, "You know how much I love you, don't you Jennifer?"

"Yes," she replied, her voice gaining some volume. "Don't let that stop you from reminding me though, just as I won't let you forget how much I love you too." The petite physician pulled her head back from his warm, comfortable chest and finally looked up into those breath-taking eyes of his. When her eyes focused on them, she found they were transfixed upon her own and steadily drawing her nearer. It was as if they were mesmerizing her and making her head move towards his without her consent. Jennifer mentally shook her head at the silly idea and gave in to the slow movement.

Just as their lips brushed and the content woman slid her eyes closed to revel in the feeling of his mouth on hers, soft music started up in her left ear. She broke the kiss and gasped as she realized the man next to her put an ear bud in place without even the slightest of notice from her. Leaning back slightly, he took her by the hand and led her away from the desk toward the middle of the room. His other hand took up position on her side and the warmly-smiling doctor lightly rested hers on his shoulder to complete the stance.

"Are we really going to dance like this?" Jennifer chuckled as she thought how silly they would look to anyone who came through the door. _IPod dancing at our age…_

"If you'll join me, then yes," Rodney grinned dopily at her.

The medical genius lost all thought at the sight of his grin and returned an equally loose upturn of the bottom lip resembling something close to a smile.

It slowly twisted wryly as she replied, "As long as I get to pick the next song."

"It's a deal. I'd say that's just about the best deal I've ever made," Rodney answered with a small laugh escaping from deep within.

The beaming woman leaned forward and rocked her weight onto her toes just as his arms gave up on the somewhat formal stance to pull her close and meet her lips halfway.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my first McKeller piece, I'll try to write more soon. A huge thanks to DaniWilder for beta and to both DaniWilder and Scr1tno for inspiring me to publish. It wouldn't have happened without them :) Also a big thanks to Sadie Woods for pushing me to first start my hand at writing.**


End file.
